It is an object of the invention to provide means in the aforementioned type of impact motors applicable to more powerful hammer machines and apt to improve the cooperation between the drive and hammer pistons thanks to better sealing of the drive piston, elimination of the formation of ring wear marks at the piston turning point in the cylinder, and a reduction of ring wear under operation. These objects are attained by the characterizing features of the appended claims.